i love you
by kangie123
Summary: Some times the hardness thing you can say is i love you [BoomerxBubbles]


**Ello everyone welcome to another faction say hi guys**  
 **ppg; hello**  
 **rrb; sup**  
 **butch ; so what type of story is it gonig to be today**  
 **me; well sense you asked the story will be a one shot**  
 **brick ; who are what is it gonig to be about**  
 **me; the one shot will be abot are lovely blue couple**  
 **both boomer &bubbles * blushing **  
**buttercup ; are we also gonna get a one shot**  
 **me; no i dont like you four**  
 **both rrb & ppg; WHAT ( except for boomer,bubbles )**  
 **butch brick and buttercup * gives death glears**  
 **me; hahaha im just kinding yes you guys are one shots**  
 **blossom ; that was so not cool**  
 **me; yeah it was you should have seen your face**  
 **buttercup: whatever**  
 **me; anyway lets get to the story brick the disclaimer**  
 **brick; right , kids does not own us she only owns the story have fun reading**

Deep in the forest bye the river sat two eight year old who were actually both  
blues to the powerpuff and rowbyruff both bommer and bubbles were have a lovely picnic  
by the river while looking at the stars above.  
this is a lovely picnic under the stares said bubbles  
thankyou bubbles said boomer  
bubbles smiled at he and look back up at the stares this is the nicest time to come out  
here you can see the shining stas and moon she said smiling hay buubles said yes she said looking  
him i need to tell her i have to go way he thought to himself  
turn around and close he said okay she said as turn anclosed here eyes as she did that she felt boomer  
her hair out the way and place something on her neck  
okay open your eye he said now faceing her , when she open her eye she look down to see a bark blue heart shape  
necklece it was amazing boomer is this real bubbles asked he nodded how... when...where did you get this she said  
i have my was he said you didnt steal this did you sae asked what no i would never i quit being a bad guy i just save  
alot of that i had or foud in mojo or hims house he said trying to act calm ( actual he did steal he right now he is the most wanted eight year old in italy right now for

taking their midnight blue devils necklace he was also hoping bubbles  
and her sister didnt go to Italy anytime soon )  
okay said not questioning him anymore  
litsen bubbles there is something i need to tell he said while getting up  
what shw said also getting up to face boomer  
well this its going to be easie to tell you he said with a sad face  
what is it she asked getting worried  
bubbles im going to be leaving townsville with my brothers mojo and him  
he said what why she asked while trying hard not to cry  
i guess mojo and him think we should leave try living in a new while said  
o okay but us she asked  
i dont know i wanted to have a pinic to have the last few moment before i leave said bommer  
bubbles just stayed silent listen bubbles i love you he said i love to said while looking into his deep blue  
shw could tell he was trying not to cry aswell well i should leave said bubbles  
before she walked away bommer pled her in close for a good bye both could fill eachothers  
the last three minutes before they pulled away good bye bubbles i love you he said i love to bomer  
they kiss one more time an flew of

 **At the powerfpuff girl's house**

The professer buttercup and blossom where all in living watching a movie that was mostly in the  
professer interest and blossom and buttercup were bored out of the minds as blossom let out  
yawn a crying bubbles had entered the house she ran right to her room not even giving  
the professor enough time to asked where had she been and why she crying both  
buttercup and blossom were wondering what happen between her and  
bommer with ot second thougt they both went after bubbles  
when they reach her room they could hear her crying bubbles can we come in buttercup asked knocking  
her umm. yeah she answerd when they walked in they saw bubles laying holding her pillow  
why are you asked blossom  
yeah what happen did boomer do something she asked getting angry  
no no its...just i fell in love and now the one i love is moving away bubbles said crying even more  
o so boomer is move away said blossom  
bubbles nodded both buttercup and blossom look at each  
it will gwt better bubbles said bubbles  
i dont thinnk it can she said siting up both blossom and buttercup hug bubbles

 **With mojo's house**

Both butch and brick just got done packing and now watching tv where in the world that blond headed bro..  
before mojo could a crying boomer came in slamming the door behind and heading right to  
his room brick and butch went right after him  
dude happen thay asked as they entered his room to see on his bed  
well i told the girl that i loved her he said  
what did she not love you back asked brick  
no she said love back he answer back  
then why are cring asked butch  
becouse butch we're leaving and who knows how long it will before i see her again  
look dude i know this is gonna be hard but who knows she may wait for  
said brick  
yeah said butch agree with  
dont lose they both  
boomer smiled at them yeah your he said  
boomer what is the meaning of this cring and slaming doors asked an angry mojo  
and were have you been asked him as they both came in the room  
its nothing now GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALL YOU GET OUT boomer shouted shoving them  
out of his room and slaming the door behind them  
do really think bubbles will wait for him asked butch  
i dont know but we'll have to wait see

after aweek had past boomer his brothers him mojo had move away and bubbles hasnt seen  
him sense

********timeskip**** 8 years later**

Its been eight year sense boomer has seen bubbles and right now he and his brothers have returned  
to townsville and are sitting in a caffa  
so why did we come here asked boomer  
i thought it would be a good idea im we just got back said brick  
i heard they have good entertainment said butch  
now ladies and gentleman for to nights entertainment you know her you love are lovely bubbles utonium  
said the announcer them came out bubble she was wearing along sleeved blue tank top that reached her bell with blue  
skinny jeans and the heat necklace boomer had gave to her  
boomer was at a lost for words when he saw her all could do is watch as she got ready to sing

 **Bubbles ;**

 **{instrumental}**

 **You were dancing in your tube socks**  
 **in our hotel room**  
 **Flashing those eyes like highway signs**  
 **Light one up and hand it over**  
 **Rest your head upon my shoulder**  
 **I just wanna feel your lips**  
 **against my skin**

 **White sheets, bright lights**  
 **Crooked teeth, and the night life**  
 **You told me this is**  
 **right where it begins**  
 **But your lips hang heavy underneath me**  
 **And I promised myself**  
 **I wouldn't let you complete me**

 **I'm trying not to let it show**  
 **That I don't want to let this go**  
 **Is there somewhere you can meet me**

 **Cause I clutched your arms**  
 **like stairway railings**  
 **And you clutched my brain**  
 **and eased my ailing**

 **You're writing lines about me**  
 **Romantic poetry**  
 **Your girl's got red in her cheeks**  
 **'Cause we're something she can't see**  
 **And I try to refrain**  
 **But you're stuck in my brain**  
 **And all I do is cry and complain**  
 **Because second's not the same**

{ **instrumental }**

 **I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight**  
 **I didn't mean to fall in love tonight**  
 **You're looking like you**  
 **fell in love tonight**  
 **Could we pretend that we're in love**

 **I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight**  
 **I didn't mean to fall in love tonight**  
 **You're looking like you**  
 **fell in love tonight**  
 **Could we pretend that we're in love**

As she fished everyone clapped for her wow she is amazing said boomer

BOOMER shout butch

what he said

go and talk to bubbles said brick

what I cant he said

and why not asked butch

well.. I don't know what if she doesn't like me any more or she has boyfriend an forgot about me said boomer nervously

boomer 1. I get it anyone would be lucky with bubbles or sisters 2. how would you know if you don't go talk to her

3\. did you her the song she was sing it had to be about you so go an talk to her said brick

maybe you right I wont know unless i try said boomer as he stood up he look over to bubbles

was getting her stuff and was about to leave so he did the only thing he could think of he

used his super speed an ran to the stage bubbles he said loudly in to the microphone

as hearing her name bubbles turn around to see boomer on stage boomer when did you get hear

she asked

a few hours ago listen bubbles there is something i need to tell you he said

im all ears she said

okay its always been hard to explain my feelings to anyone even you because i love you

so bubbles peaches utonium will be my girlfriend and go on a date with me said boomer

bubbles was speechless but she smiled and walk up to boomer

boomer austin jojo i would love to go on a date with you and be you girlfriend she said as

she faced with that they both shared a kiss and everyone witch got them to stop kissing an

turn red as bricks

i knew he could do it said brick

i see are plan work out said blossom as she and buttercup

walk over to brick and butch

so how do you think mojo him and your guys dad gonna react to us

dating each other asked butch

that's for another story for now let just be happy said buttercup

 **THE END**

 **Well i hoped you like it i had to write this twice and it came out later than**

 **i wanted to be so anyone so who should the next one shot be about**

 **also review**

 **Song; is there somewhere**

 **by; halsey**

 **see you next time**


End file.
